Fox
by MagnusBaneLover-InsideJoker
Summary: So what if Foxface had been the main character of the Hunger Games trilogy? Well, this is what I think the first book would have been like. By the way, in this she is named Fox Carter, because I realized she needed a name! Yeah, that's it. Read please! T because I'm careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for reading this fanfic! This is what I think the Hunger Games would have been like if Foxface (my favorite character, not including Finnick) had been the main character. So, I realized that I had to give her a name, but I didn't want to confuse you guys, so her name is Fox Carter. Not too different. NOW READ, PLEASE!**

**-MagnusBaneLover-InsideJoker **

I rolled out of bed groggily in the morning and decided to get dressed. Choosing the most practical outfit for the day wasn't difficult at all. Since it was reaping day I would have to wear something nice, unlike my usual simple (but comfortable) black shirt, brown pants, and sturdy green boots. I sighed and pulled out a yellow dress and, as my sisters would call them, "cute" black shoes. My red hair I left loose and wavy so it flowed down to a point a little below my shoulders.

I walked down the hall and heard my family talking over each other as they ate breakfast. I came in and saw my older sister, Cari, my younger sister, Maxandria, my twin brother, Kent, and my dad. They were acting like it was a normal day- a good-luck family reaping tradition- by talking loudly and eating a lot. The only thing different was everyone's clothes. Cari was wearing a floral print dress, white sandals, a butterfly headband and her blond hair was tied back. Maxandria wore zebra print dress, shoes, earrings and hat. She had put her dark hair in two loose braids. Kent and Dad were both wearing button-down shirts and khakis.

"HHHEEEEYYYYY, FFFOOOOXXXXX!" Maxandria, I called her Maxi, yelled. Everyone else repeated the greeting at varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Hi." I said quietly. As the only soft-spoken person in my family, I was looked down upon. I was the most intelligent; however, my family doesn't seem to care about intellect. They only wanted to see PHYSICAL strength and agility not mental.

I sat down to eat and thought about the probabilities of me ending up in the Hunger Games. When I had turned twelve, we were facing a hard time. My mother had died of an illness, the District 5 Plague (named because it was an illness only gotten in our district), and my three siblings had all fallen prey to it, too. Dad and I had to get the money to get their medicine, so we could stop the sickness before it took them like Mom. Dad's salary covered it, but we didn't have money for food. I had to but my name in five more times to get tesserae for my family, since the other kids were too weak for the Games (because they were recovering from their illness). We decided to keep doing that, because since I had already done it once, why did all of my siblings have to do it? In other words, they cared about me the least.

My name was in the bowl thirty times this year.

"Are you okay, Fox?" Maxi was looking at me in concern. I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled back at me and turned to Kent. Cari's name was in the bowl six times, Kent's was in four times, Maxandria was in once.

Out of all my siblings, I have to admit I loved Maxi the most. She was so sweet and wild, a little ball of energy. The rest of us are more beaten down, weary and cynical from years of totalitarian government. She still had creativity and enthusiasm, though she was far from innocent. You could tell from that spark of rebellion and mischief in her eyes, that sarcastic twinge in her voice, and that mysterious smile and one raised eyebrow that she wasn't completely ignorant to the ways of the world. And that's what made me love her.

"Fox! Get up, we're leaving!" Cari barked at me. I scrambled up, and then promptly tripped. Kent and Maxi caught me as Cari breezed past us whispering "Klutz!" in a hostile voice.

"Sometimes Cari can be so vicious, and then other times she is so nice. I just don't get it!" Kent said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, Fox. She's just stressed." Maxi smiled at me. I smiled fleetingly and we started

to walk down to the reaping.

As we walked down we saw grim faces and hugging families. I waved to my best friend, Sean. He winked back at me. Sean Hollie, besides Maxi and (on a good day) Kent, was the only person who could make me laugh.

We finally got down to the Center and signed in. We all got placed into lines based on our age, last name, and gender. I stood between two girls I went to school with, Lux Cantra and Verena Ceden; we exchanged smiles and nervous glances. Then we heard a voice. A Capitol voice. Oriana Slotan, our district escort. She was positively gruesome, straight from the Capitol, with bright yellow hair, purple skin, and strange exotic clothing.

"Welcome, one and all! This marvelous day has arrived, when we pick two tributes to represent their district in the Hunger Games! Before they get picked, I just want to say good luck and I hope you get what you want!" Oriana said. This was her usual spiel, ending as always with her "catchphrase" that for some reason always left shivers down my spine.

Oriana moved to the huge glass bowl, girls first. We waited, waited, waited, and held our breath. She pulled out a slip of paper. She opened her mouth and said a name. A name I expected, yet dreaded came out of her mouth.

"Fox Carter."

Whenever I had seen people get picked as a tribute they always have a delayed reaction, a small moment of weakness. However, that didn't happen to me. The minute my name was called I walked up to that stage. No hesitation, no weakness. That was the message I wanted the sponsors to get.

"Now for the boys!" Oriana said, cheerily. She reaches into the glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "The lucky boy who will be in the Games with this beautiful girl is… Sean Hollie."

"No." The small whisper of a word falls out of my mouth. I'll be competing in a battle to the death with my best friend. Sean's face is as shocked as mine as he climbs the stairs to the stage.

"Shake hands, you two!" Oriana's high, accented voice is more annoying than ever now that I know the stakes are so high.

I shake the hand I've seen doing countless things over the years. I've held this hand, I've high fived this hand, I've watched this hand write, work, and do other countless things, this is the hand of my best friend in the whole world. And the person who must die if I am to live.

**Thanks so much for reading my fanfic! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! My house has been super crazy. It was also kind of hard to write this chapter… I don't know why….**

**Thanks to Duck-Ranger, PercyJacksonFan56, and Lady Luna Riddle for either alerting or adding my story to your favorites! I love you guys for showing support! 333 **

**-MagnusBaneLover-InsideJoker**

As I wait for my visitors, I allow myself a small moment of panic. My head spun as I slid down the wall. I clutched my hair and made an odd choking- whimpering sound. I brought my knees to my chin and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Not only was I going into a vicious bloodbath in which I was sure to die, but now I was expected to try and kill my best friend. This is not happening. This can't be happening.

I make myself calm down and look at this logically. I was one of the only kids who got tesserae in District 5. It doesn't even make sense that I hadn't gotten reaped earlier. Still, this was a shock. There are so many things to consider. What weapon should I use? What should my strategy be? Should I form an alliance with Sean? Who are my opponents? Which ones do I have to look out for? When training, do I focus more on survival or-

I was jolted out of my reverie by two visitors coming in. It was Lux and Verena. Lux was tearing up, but was valiantly trying to put on a happy face for my sake. Verena came in pale, but steady, keeping it together much better than Lux.

"Hi, Fox! How are you?" Lux asked, her voice wavering. I gave her my "what-do-you-think?" look from my spot on the floor.

"I don't think that was the best question to ask, Lux." Verena smiled at me.

"It's fine. Thanks for coming to see me Lux. You too, Verena." I tried to be upbeat but I wasn't very good at that even before I was reaped.

"Call me Vera. All my friends do." Vera said. She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I genuinely meant it too. I barely knew them but they were so nice to visit me. After a while they left leaving me alone once again. Then the door opened again.

It was my family. Maxi was the first ne inside the room. She was sobbing and she ran up and hugged me. Next was Kent he was crying, too. He hugged us both and looked at me in the same way he did whenever I was teased or called on in class. The look said "Be brave, don't let anyone bother you, be the best, I love you." Today there was more desperation in the look though. Kent didn't have to say anything else. My eyes filled with tears and I nodded. My dad came in next he hugged me and Maxi too (Maxandria refused to let go).

"We are so proud of you. We love you and know you can win." He said. Maxi finally let go and looked up at me.

"He's right, Fox. You're a genius. Also, you are stealthy, quiet, and fast. People underestimate you, but you're a survivor," Maxi's eyes blazed. "You will win. We are all rooting for you. I love you."

At that moment the last member of my family came in the visiting room. Cari. Her face was streaked with makeup tinted tears. She was paler than usual.

"Fox." Her expression said it all.

"No, Cari," Her face falls. I pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to say anything."

Maxi, Kent and Dad all came back into the hug. We stayed there, all hugging until a Peacekeeper came and escorted my family out.

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

Once they had gone my worries began again. What should I do about Sean? What should I about my survival? I need a strategy for these games. I racked my brain, but could not think. I couldn't think of anything. Nothing. Nothing, but Sean.

I met Sean Hollie when I was five years old. I was walking fast with my head down on the first day of school that year. I remember that I was terrified of the crowd of people around me. Then I headlong crashed into another person and fell over.

"Are you okay?" A boy my age with tousled brown hair, green eyes, more freckles than I could count, and a friendly demeanor looked down upon me. "You fell down pretty hard there."

"I'm fine." My voice was barely a whisper as I scrambled to pick up my books.

"Okay, if you say so. My name is Sean, Sean Hollie." Sean stuck out a hand.

"I'm Fox Carter." I transferred my small pile books to my left arm and shook his hand.

"Let's walk to class together." Sean said, still grinning. We talked as we walked, with him asking most of the questions.

Over the years Sean coaxed me out of my shell, making me do crazy things that I never would have done otherwise. In return, I kept him more level-headed, talking Sean out of things that were a little too crazy. I have no idea how I'm supposed to fight him to the death. Maybe someone else will finish him off.

The minute that idea pops into my head I am sickened with myself.

"Okay, we have to go! Are you ready, Fox?" Oriana has come into the room. She looks at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

**Thanks for reading! Please review, alert, and favorite! SHOW YOU LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it. Toal is inspired by Haymitch, though he isn't an alcoholic and he (like Aeliana) is in his twenties. **

**Thanks so much to ellabumbella, sunshine everlasting, and Angelique Peyrelongue for alerting and adding my story to favorites. **

**Now read and enjoy!**

**-MagnusBaneLover-InsideJoker**

When I got on the train I realized how nice being at the Capitol will be- even though they will be my last days. All around me extravagant furniture and decorations seemed to scream "HIGH STANDARD OF LIVING!" When we came into the dining car I was bombarded by the smells and sights of foods I had never even heard of.

"Okay, children, sit down and get comfortable. I'll fetch your mentors." Oriana said in her strangely foreign Capitol accent.

She left and Sean and I awkwardly sat down. After sitting there looking at the table for a while Sean finally said something.

"Holy crap." Sean loudly whispered.

"I know." I responded.

"Why did it have to be both of us? It's nearly impossible odds."

"Well, the odds aren't completely imposs-" I was cut off by Oriana and our mentors, Aeliana Muldorre and Toal Hennius, coming in. Although we couldn't finish our conversation now, we gave each other "we'll-talk-about-this-later" looks.

Toal and Aeliana sat across from us and Oriana sat at the head of the table

"So, Sean and Fox," Toal looked at us both. "Do you two know each other?"

"You could say that." Sean answered for both of us, knowing I was too shy to.

"Hmmm…." Toal smiled in a way that kind of creeped me out.

"How old are you?" Aeliana asked.

"We're both sixteen." Sean answered again.

"Okay. One thing, though, can this one speak?" Aeliana nodded her head toward me and smirking. Normally, I would've ducked my head and muttered something inaudible. But that was before I was reaped and became slightly more outspoken.

"Of course I can." I snapped.

"Oooo. Someone's grumpy," Toal said mockingly. "Look, babe, we hold your fate in the arena. I suggest you be nicer to us."

"Actually, I think my fate depends on my ability to survive," I said. "And don't call me babe."

"And I think that we control the gifts you get from sponsors, babe, and those could mean the difference between life and death," Toal leaned forward. "So I suggest you apologize."

I was sick of being pushed around- by him, by my family, and by the Capitol.

"No." I got up and started to leave, but was stopped by a raucous laughing. It was Toal. Sean, Oriana, and Aeliana were silently stunned.

"You got spunk, Fox. I like that." Toal smiled at me.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Now, let's eat." I sat down and we all starting reaching out and taking pieces of dishes, as we ate we chat amiably.

"How do you guys know each other?" Aeliana asked.

"We're best friends and have been since we were five." Sean says through a huge mouthful of pork.

"Ohhhhhhh, that stinks." Aeliana said.

"Yes, I think we all agree it's quite tragic," Oriana agreed. "Now you two better get to bed."

I walked to my room and sat on the bed. Everything was so amazingly detailed here. I got up and opened the closets. In it there was multiple outfits that were in my size. They were accessorized with shoes, hats\hair accessories, and jewelry. Weird…

"Hey."

I spun and saw Sean leaning against the doorway.

"Hi." I sat down and patted the bed net to me. Sean smiled and sat down.

"We have to figure this out. Should we form an alliance?" He got straight to the point.

"I think," I paused and took a deep breath. "We should avoid each other in the Arena but form an alliance if need be. Of course, for now we can be as we have always been: friends."

"You always were the smart one. Good night, Foxie." He smiled and left.

I got ready and collapsed onto my bed. I had a long day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up to Oriana shouting at my door. "GET UP BEFORE I HAVE TO COME IN THERE!"

"I'm coming!" I called back quickly. I threw off the blankets and walked up to the closet. I looked through the closet and picked the most normal outfit. Finally I was able to go out of my room.

Immediately when I came into the dining room I was bombarded with shouting. Oriana and Toal were going at it with gusto. Although most of the arguments were drowned out by the other shouting, I caught "irresponsible-such a grouch-important to be a good mentor-suck it-" and other words I do not want to repeat.

"Hey Fox!" Sean shouted over the other shouting.

"What's going on?" I asked when I had gotten closer so we could talk normally.

"Ask Aeliana." Aeliana looked up from her breakfast at the mention of her name.

"You see," Aeliana began. "Oriana is not a morning person, and she also thinks that Toal needs to be a better mentor and Toal is very angry as you have seen. Every morning around here that happens. I'll stop them."

As we watched Aeliana got up and wrenched Toal and Oriana away from each other. Toal attempted to put up a fight but Aeliana took his hand and flipped him. When he was on the floor she put her foot on his chest.

"Are you calm?" She hissed.

"Well," He looked at her. "I really never am."

Toal reached up and hit a pressure point on her leg so fast he was almost a blur. Aeliana's leg buckled and she fell on top of him. She rolled and they were lying on the floor next to each other. I sucked in my breath wondering what would happen next. Then they both started laughing, hard.

"What just happened?" Sean asked aloud. Oriana shook her head, smoothed her hair and started eating.

"Just two friends having fun." Toal said as they both stood up.

"That's having fun to you?" Sean looked completely flabbergasted.

"Eh. I suppose we are a little messed up," Aeliana shrugged. "That's what the games do to you."

I glanced at Sean and he had gone slightly paler. I'm sure I looked the same.

"So, let's talk games." Toal smiled wickedly.

**A couple things:**

**I was wondering if anyone had a cool name they want one of the stylists to have! I'd like to see you ideas!**

**Also, I am going to develop a little romance (ooh lala) with Sean and Fox. Would you like this sooner or later? **

**Do you want a chapter about Aeliana and Toal? From their POV? Or do you not like that idea? I was also thinking about making a fanfic about them. Love this? Hate this?**

**Sorry about all the questions, I just want to know what you want. Show your love, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! It has been so long because I had a bit of a family emergency, then I had a trip to Chicago, then I couldn't log in, and then my laptop broke. ! My life has been so crazy recently. **

**InSaNeAnNiE: Thank you so much for the suggestions and encouragement. I sooooo appreciate it! :^)**

**AAANNNOOONNN: Thanks for the compliments and suggestions!**

**So read, please:**

"Obviously you two have to work out the reservations you have about killing each other." Toal looked at us expectantly.

The funny thing about Aeliana's expressions was that it kind of gave me the idea that she knew how we felt. As though she been in the position we were in.

"We actually just decided to avoid each other in the Arena." My palms started to sweat. What if they told us this wasn't good enough?

"That might be tricky…" Aeliana looked at me and I knew she was thinking that the Gamemakers might push us together just to see what we would do. That may be a problem.

"Okay. Also, do either of you have a strategy?" Toal raised one eyebrow.

"Nope." Sean shrugged.

"I do."

"Okay, Fox let's hear it," Aeliana said. I opened my mouth to speak and she stopped me. "Wait. Come over here."

She brought me over to another compartment and Toal followed. "Sorry, we didn't want you to say in front of Sean."

That jolted me. A secret? From Sean? Oh no. I could never keep anything from him. But, I guess I had to try.

"Well, I was going to use my intelligence, agility, speed, and stealth to follow tributes and take their supplies and food. I can also avoid confrontation easily." I said this all in one quick breath and braced myself for a barrage of criticism.

"Okay, but I want to talk to you Fox." Aeliana motioned to Toal that he should leave. He shrugged and left. She turned to me. "Fox, I know this is hard for you."

"Really? Because I would never thought anyone could pick up that I was upset about being taken from my family and most likely slaughtered."

"No need to be so sarcastic," Aeliana looked at me steadily. "Anyway, when I was in the games my boyfriend was in too. His name was Drew. I killed him."

"Why?" My voice was a hoarse whisper.

"He was an enemy," Aeliana's face was impassive, but I saw a single tear trickle down her cheek. "He kept me from possibly going home. He had to go. This is the way of the Games. It twists your sense of wrong and right."

She looked at me waveringly, her indefinitely indifferent expression melted away and I suddenly saw the scared girl she was. I nodded, understanding what she was saying. She composed herself and we went back in and talked and ate until we arrived in the Capitol.

It was beautiful, but I couldn't get it out of my head that the people who lived here were making 24 children, including me, fight to the death.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As I was told to sit still so Alyiah (one of the three people in my prep team) could pluck my eyebrows, but I couldn't help fidgeting.

"SIT STILL!" Alyiah said for the third time. "I nearly poked you in the eye."

When she finished I sighed, thankful I wouldn't be going into the Arena blind in one eye because I couldn't sit still. Now Drexier took her place and started waxing my legs. He has no mercy. Cassiopeia tittered every time I winced visibly.

"Beauty hurts sweetie pie." She said in her high, bird-like voice.

"Oh, stop scolding the poor girl and put on her base makeup." Alyiah gave me a pitying look. I actually kind of liked her. She's decent.

Once they were done, they trooped out muttering about how they so wanted to dye my hair and skin, pierce multiple places on my body, and make my lips be permanently yellow. I couldn't help shuddering.

I waited on that cold, metal, surgical table. The room was freezing and I was just wearing a paper dress but for some reason I wasn't too cold, more numb than anything else.

My mind was a muddle of thoughts. I attempted to make sense of everything that I was thinking of. But everything was a mess. For once, I couldn't think. It was like every singular thought screamed in my head and created a roar of collected thoughts. I put my head in my hands. What was happening?

"Overwhelmed?" A sweet voice with a raspy underside suddenly asked. I put my head up. In the doorway was a young girl with dark blond hair cut in a layered, choppy style that went down to the middle of her upper-arm. Across her forehead lay blunt, yet slightly wispy bangs. She wore a white dress and high heels higher than any I seen.

"Hello."

"I'm your stylist, Kember," She walked over (without even wobbling, quite an impressive feat) and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I did and she smiled. "May I say, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever worked with."

"Yeah, right." I blushed.

"Really," Kember smiled. Her whole faced lit up when she smiled. "And I cannot wait to work with you. So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

**Hope you liked this!**

**Review, subscribe, favorite!**

**-MagnusBaneLover-InsideJoker**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I will try to update more regularly from now on. It's been a crazy summer for me, but it's died down so I am less busy now. **

**InSaNeAnNiE: I used your suggestions cuz they were great. Thanks for being such a great reader! I appreciate it sooooo much! :D**

**Warning: short chapter. I wanted the parade to have its own chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games, do own some of these characters. (sorry I kept forgetting to disclaim).**

"So, my partner Daemyn and I thought you and Sean might want a normal-ish outfit for the parade." Kember looked at me over the amazing meal we were eating.

"Yes, please." I just wanted something normal for once.

"Well, that's not going to happen," She said and smiled at my glare. "You want sponsors, and sponsors want something exciting to look at."

I sighed. Of course she was right. If I wanted to come home I needed help, help that came with a small silver parachute. Please let the costume not be too embarrassing...

"So what does power do?" Kember leaned back, watching me.

"It powers things like lights, technology, and other things that need power to work." It was a feeble definition, but whatever.

"Good. So we want to focus on the light part." She smiled. And suddenly, everything didn't seem as bad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once lunch is over the prep team comes back and they started coating me in makeup as Kember fluttered around making suggestions. After they finished my makeup they started to put me in my costumes. To make sure I didn't peek, Kember put huge, super dark sunglasses over my eyes. She would've put a blindfold on me, she said, but that would mess up my eye makeup. After that, they needed to do my hair. Alyiah put a big cover on my outfit and took off the glasses. I still couldn't see the outfit. Drexier did my hair pulling and manipulating my hair until my scalp burned.

Finally they were done. Kember brought in the mirror the instructed me to close my eyes and I stood up. The cover was taken off and I stood up.

"Now open your eyes." My eye flew open. I gasped.

Kember had made me light, Bright dazzling light.

The lights were off and my outfit shone. I was wearing a beautiful, golden, floor length gown with a long train and two beaded, flowing sleeves. Then I also had on a huge golden cloak, which trailed as much as the dress. I didn't have any jewelry except a tiara with diamonds in it. My hair was piled elegantly atop my head, with a few wispy waves coming out of it. And my face was- stunning. My prep team had transformed it. My amber eyes popped and looked dangerous with heavy gold lining around them. My cheek bones were more prominent, my mouth more feminine, and my chin more powerful.

I looked around. Kember was smiling sadly. Cassiopeia was silently weeping. Drexier's mouth had fallen open in awe. Alyiah smiled the same smile as Kember and held out a long, dark grey, metal rod-thing.

"Take it." She said. I warily took it and it started glowing. It was still hard and mechanical but it glowed all the same. I realized it was a scepter.

"It's meant to show the factory part of your districts work." Kember explained. I smiled at her.

"Well, I think we have a parade to get to." I looked at them all. And we left.

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	6. SneakPeekAuthorsNoteNewsSorry

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated but my laptop broke and I can't access the files I need to write the next chapter. I am posting this on a family member's computer and I can't use it for too long so I'm trying to do this quickly. My laptop problem is being fixed, so just please be patient with me. Also, school is starting so I'm super busy getting prepared. I wanted to take this time to tell you some stuff.

I'm a huge fan of Percy Jackson, so I'm starting to write a new PJO\HOO (Heroes of Olympus does not translate well into acronym) story. It's a Leo\OC story! YAY!

More new story stuff: I'm starting on an Aeliana\Toal story too, but that's going to take some time.

Just a reminder: This story is going to stray from Suzanne Collins' original plot very soon. Get ready.

So, with my new stories being hindered by my laptop problem and me only remembering part of the chapter I will not be updating for another week or so. And here is a sneak peek (since it is against Fanfic rules to post this authors note alone):

_I looked over my shoulder. District Twelve's tributes were on fire. Literally. I looked at the girl. What was her name? Ah, right. Katniss Everdeen. Looking at her powerful expression and strong eyes immediately made me want her as an ally. She would make a dangerous enemy, but a loyal friend._

So, that's it. Yeah. Bye, I guess.

-MagnusBaneLover-InsideJoker


End file.
